


金代理戀愛說

by red_feb02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_feb02/pseuds/red_feb02
Summary: Who is J?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	金代理戀愛說

起因是一朵包裝完整的永生玫瑰花，在一個平凡的禮拜四早晨被送上金代理的辦公桌。  
下午幾個人以關懷長官名義實則八卦兼任薪水小偷，湊在公司樓下的咖啡廳討論萬年單身金代理的感情動向。  
同事甲以一頓午餐從櫃檯小妹口中問到送花人的資訊，小卡上寫著From Your J。  
同事乙激動表示，這個線索這麼明顯，肯定是人力資源部的朴代理，她的英文名字正是Joy。  
同事丙附議，他的辦公室在人力資源部旁邊，這一兩個月常常看到金代理來找朴代理。  
深陷天空之城後遺症的同事甲持反對意見，這謎題沒這麼好解，要懷疑、再懷疑。況且金代理跟朴代理是大學同窗，要交往早就成了，要大家想想公司還有什麼人選。  
法務部的同事丁突然提出一個新想法，有沒有可能是我們裴室長。  
同事乙反駁，裴室長的英文名字是Irene；同事丁舉證，裴室長本名是柱現，Ju Hyun。  
同事甲則想到，最近上下班金代理常常從地下室進出，地下室是停車場，金代理沒車，朴代理沒車，但裴室長有車。  
同事丙提出新物證，朴代理的SNS帳號是_imyour_joy，和小卡署名不謀而合。  
四人討論又陸陸續續增加好幾個成員，大多是下樓偷時間抽煙或買咖啡順路加入的，兩方支持者約為五比五，意見僵持不下，誰也沒個準。  
  
「金代理的對象只可能是她們兩個嗎？」突然插入對話的是國際貿易部的徐室長，剛來公司不滿一個月。  
美國來的徐室長和同僚都處得不錯，也沒有長官的架子。幾個同事便熱血向徐室長分析，金代理人生就是公司跟家兩點一線，不光上班老是唸著下班要回家躺床，聚餐結束也總是叫車回家，沒聽過有人來接送。  
這樣的金代理能發展戀情的地方想必只有公司，串聯各種線索最大的嫌疑犯正是裴室長跟朴代理。  
金代理的屬下說他們部門明天要聚餐，是不是乘機灌醉金代理套個話？於是大家興奮起來開了賭盤，一人壓上一張五萬紙鈔，旁人也嚷嚷讓徐室長投票，徐室長笑著說我兩個都不投。  
同事乙對徐室長道：「欸～室長這樣沒意思～」  
「我沒說我不投，」徐室長從皮夾抽出兩張黃色的申師任堂，「我賭這兩位都不是金代理的對象。」  
徐室長這舉動在大夥眼裡無疑直接成為這場遊戲的分母，看著徐室長買完咖啡上樓的背影，自覺是贏家的在座各方感謝徐室長的慷慨贊助。  
  
一周枯燥乏味的五個上班天之中，正屬連休前的星期五最能盡興地狂歡。別看財務部平常苛刻又嚴謹，卻是在公司內有名玩得好的部門。何況他們今天除了金代理的所有人都有著共通的目的，早已計畫好一連串喝酒的契機。  
想灌醉金代理不是件容易的事，大家從美式餐廳的啤酒起頭，在烤肉店一瓶一瓶燒酒的追加，中間不乏用各種「李部長女兒考上SKY」、「鄭室長即將50大壽」等奇特理由製造敬酒機會，第三攤到了練歌房，金代理邊唱歌邊混酒喝才有醉了的跡象。  
眾人分別趁著空檔委婉地刺探金代理跟裴室長、朴代理的關係，都只得到不中聽的客套回覆，同事乙甚至豁出去不管清醒會不會後悔，直接問他是不是跟她們在交往。  
金代理強烈否認，還回說如果是喜歡她們才想打聽的省省力吧，配上金代理同情的眼神，同事乙莫名覺得中了一刀。  
毫無收穫的人們終於在金代理說我不能再喝了我要回家，拿出手機卻不是打開叫車軟體的時候展露光芒，金代理縮到歌聲較小的角落對著手機說「我好像醉了，來接我。」  
壓下裴室長的那派已經勝券在握，金代理總不會要沒車的朴代理大半夜叫車特別來送他一乘。  
金代理期間還忍不住跑去廁所先吐了一次，接到J的來電旁人發現的比當事人還快。金代理按下通話：「沒關係，我自己下去就好……我可以的……好，一樓見。」  
  
幾個同事異常熱心地攙扶金代理到一樓大廳的沙發上，殷殷期盼著金代理的對象出現，五分鐘過去沒看見裴室長或朴代理，卻先見到了徐室長。他們主動向徐室長打了招呼，「徐室長，你也來這邊唱歌嗎？」  
徐室長搖搖頭，「我來接人的。」便半膝跪在金代理前面，喊著金代理的名字東營。  
同事甲思考，在公司沒看出徐室長跟金代理是可以叫名字的關係。  
金代理說著：「哥你太晚來了，我好暈，我剛剛吐了。」伸出手討抱。  
徐室長幫金代理拉鬆領帶，一開始想把人扛肩上，得到「壓到肚子了，我想吐。」馬上讓金代理像隻無尾熊一樣掛在他身上，一手托著臀。  
同事丙心想，金代理原來講話是這麼撒嬌的感覺嗎？  
「把代理的東西給我吧。」徐室長伸出左手接過金代理的包包，跟他們說好好玩，先走了。  
金代理沒空理會他們，縮在徐室長肩頭，還在喃喃好暈、要去哪、房子都在轉、喝不下了。  
徐室長輕拍他的背，回我們家去，我煮了醒酒湯。  
不是財務部還跑來人家部門聚會的同事丁閱讀能力一直都不錯，馬上抓出「我們家」這個關鍵字。  
  
同事乙想起來，美國來的徐室長，本名是John。  
  
金代理戀愛中，與徐室長戀愛中。  
  
Game Over.


End file.
